Gone
by AlainnRain
Summary: Draco finds himself in a dark room filled with regrets. The worst one is that it took loosing the one thing he had left, to stand up to his father. But he did it. He did it for her. - Preview to bigger story in the making. T for dark thoughts & cussing.


**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/ Aliashay Stone(OC): One Shot Preview of Their Story

**Rated:** T for dark thoughts and a bit of swearing

**A/N:** I stayed up pretty late writing this because it just wasn't going to leave me along until I was done! Lol ;p But anyway any mistakes are my own and if Draco seems a bit out of character well then oops. This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please let me know what you think. Also Aliashay Is my character so please don't use without permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Gone<strong>

It was dark and cold in the room where I now sat. All that was before my eye's was pitch black. I could hear the frequent taps from rain hitting the roof and could feel a leak from the roof allowing a steady stream to fall onto my hair, but I didn't care. All I could think about was the look on Shay's face when she stepped in-between Snape and Dumbledore on top of that bloody tower. It had been twisted with hurt and anger. She saw my sorry attempts on Dumbledore's life as a betrayal. I didn't blame her. I just wished she could see it from my side. I didn't want-I hadn't... I hadn't wanted to...

But that didn't matter now, she would never forgive me. Would never be able to forgive me. After she failed to stop the force of three wands casting the killer curse the Professor had fallen to his death and that crazy witch Bellatrix Lestrange had chased Shay through the halls. I can still hear that scream... That horrible blood curdling scream... My face scrunches up in pain as the memory of it rings in my ears again.

I tried to help. Tried to go after her. Save her from whatever inhuman torture she was being put through, but they held me back. I struggled until the screams abruptly cut off and that-that _Thing_. Came back giggling.

_It_ looked straight at me and gave me that fake pout and hissed, _"Why so glum, Draco? You didn't honestly think your father was going to let you continue consorting with a mudblood, did you?"_ _It_ laughed manically and stalked off.

I had my wand. I knew the curse. Knew I could do it, but as I went to cast it, my wand was pulled from my hand. Snape gave me a look when I lunged for it.

_"Give. It. Back." _I growled.

Snape gave me an emotionless stare, _"Not until you control yourself,"_ he had droned.

I gave another feral growl, _"I am..."_

I saw each of their eye's widen at that growl. With good reason too. It was threatening and scary. I knew because it was the one Shay used when she was past negotiating or when she had lost control. But it didn't matter to them how terrifying I might have sounded, they didn't listen. They just dragged me back here. Said they were giving me time to calm down and remember what side I was on. I knew what side I was on... And it bloody well wasn't theirs!

This room they had put me in made my fingers freeze and my bones ache. The pain, though, was almost welcome... It dulled, if only just slightly, the breath taking pain I felt in my chest.

I should have listened to her. She tried to talk me out of it, told me that she could teach me more of her kind of spells. They would have worked. I should know, she had used them against me enough. Fear had crippled my reasoning. When "The Dark Twit" as Shay had called Voldemort, called on me for the task I hadn't known how to say no... Had been completely unable to say no. I think she knew... Knew that I was going to do what _He_ had asked, but she didn't tell me I was cruel or terrible. She just looked at me, sighed, and asked me if I would want to make cookies with her that night.

I miss those little things, being a child, relatively carefree. All I had to worry about was school, keeping the other houses in line, and the mutual terrorizing between Shay and myself. Well, until she had found that unused kitchen on Christmas Eve. Sneaking out after hours had become our thing after that. We would sneak down and spend time away from all the prying eyes. Dumbledore knew, I'm sure, but he never once stopped us. I realize now that he must have known that Shay was the only thing I had that was all mine and he wasn't willing to take that away from me. Those were my favorite memories. Even though, no matter how many times we made those blasted cookies, she still somehow managed to drop at least a cup of flour on my head and would proceed to mischievously inform me that it matched my hair. The smile that had risen unconsciously to my lips fell. That last night had been different. She had watched me like I was going to disappear. I guess in a way I already had. It was to late now. I couldn't go back and change my choice. Could not bring my Shay back...

My will to do anything was shattered. I had not known it was possible to feel so dead, like every bit of me was gone. A small candle snuffed out. My heart had felt frozen before Shay, but never like this. This felt worse, like my heart had been torn from my chest, sliced into ribbons and put back in. The only light I'd had was lost to me. I had nothing left. If Voldemort were to come in furious that I had failed and someone else had done the deed, I would not care. Not even if he decided to kill me. I almost wished he would. It might save me the trouble of having to do it myself...

I sat there in that chair for a long time before I heard a commotion down stairs. I could hear my father and couldn't help the natural response of zeroing in on his voice. He was mad that was for sure, but the fear that normally would be choking me by now was absent.

"Where is he?" He hissed loudly.

One of them answered but it was muffled. I assumed they told him, though, because I could hear the impatient, stern footsteps on the stairs. A moment later the door slammed open letting in a burst of light that hurt my eyes. I squinted at the figure in the door way as they flicked on the light. Blonde hair and stormy eyes came into view. He moved toward me.

"Draco, what is the meaning of this!" He questioned.

All I did was blink at the wall; my face completely blank.

"Draco!" he yelled, "You bloody well better look at me! How dare you disgrace me in such a way!" I felt all the pent up anger surge, I jumped to my feet, and found myself yelling back, "Me? Disgrace you! If anyone in this room is a disgrace it _is_ you!"

His face twisted, "I have never failed the Dark Lord! Until _you_!" he spat.

"Not everything is about that twit Voldemort!" I snapped. His hand connected with my face and I dropped to the ground. My head hit the wooden floor hard and my vision blurred. I felt my hand move sluggishly to my cheek and felt blood trickle from my ear. Licking my lips I could taste blood from a split in my lower lip. Looking back at his still blurry form I gave a dead laugh.

"So this is what it comes to?" I asked lifting up onto my elbow. "You would choose that... What ever he is, over your own family?" I shook my head slightly and a wave of dizziness hit me. It took everything in me not to pass out.

My dad's lips tightened, "I am doing this for my family. For you."

I sneered, "If you were really doing this for me, you would have stopped the moment it meant I would lose what was dear to me!"

"That filthy mudblood, was wrong for you! She was inferior!" He hissed, his chin raised like it always was when he spoke of something he thought was beneath him.

"She wasn't a mudblood!" I screamed. He looked stricken for a moment as my words sunk in before a cold indifference settled on his face. "What ever she was, she didn't belong. She was on Potters side! She would have betrayed you in the end!"

I glared, "Beat her to it, didn't you."

He gapped, "I did what was best for you."

"No! You did what was best for you! You always have! You were never even there for me, and mom couldn't fill your shoes no matter how hard she tried and wished she could! You are the worst father anyone could have! I would have been better off if I had ended up like Hydra!" I stopped abruptly. I hadn't intended to mention Hydra but I meant what I said. I would have been better off if that person had grabbed me as well as my sister. My father just stood there, pain flickering across his face. Hydra had been his favorite, I knew that. Even at a young age I realized that I would only ever be second best.

"Draco-" He started, but I interrupted him, "I don't want to hear it." The anger had left us both and pain was all that was left.

"I'm done," I said. He looked at me, "What-you can't." I met his gaze, "Yes I can, I'm done. Done with being Voldemort's servant. Done having to live up to anyone else's expectations. Done with you." The force behind my words left no room for argument.

He tried anyway, never one to lose. "Draco, if you go he'll have you killed."

I looked at him emotion gone from my face, showing him just how dead I felt. "They're welcome to." I moved to the door while he stood in stunned silence. A thought hit me and I stopped, "Tell that Thing you call Bellatrix, that if I ever see her again I'll kill her slower and more painfully than Voldemort ever could." I made my way down the stairs into the room where I'd heard the others. I walked in grabbed my wand from the table next to Snape and gave them each the sneer I had perfected at Hogwarts, then left.

I felt relief as soon as the rain hit me. I had finally done what Shay said I could do all along. I had told my father exactly how I felt about him and his work. Now I was free. If I had only done it sooner; I would still have Shay...

**(A/N: Stop reading here if you like the sad version if not then you can continue on.)**

I walked with my head down for hours, not really caring where my feet took me. My chest had resumed it's painful ache and I felt like if I stopped I would explode. I nearly fell over when a warm body collided with mine. It took me several minutes to realize that whoever it was, happened to be holding on to me. At that moment it was what I needed. I returned the embrace and suddenly the shock of Shay's death was gone and it hit me full force. I began to sob. I couldn't help that my knees buckled, but the person just came down with me. Rain mingled with my tears and my whole body shook as gut wrenching sobs tore through me. The person holding me began to speak to me in hushed tones, but I couldn't understand. Seconds later others helped us up and lead us inside someplace. Tears blurred my eyes and the light headed feeling from when my father hit me returned and then... Everything went black...

* * *

><p>When I woke, the feeling of familiarity was my first awareness. Then there was the pounding in my head and the voices. Slightly disjointed, but they were there.<p>

"-Waking" someone said.

"Go-potion-ache." Someone answered.

Slowly I heard more until I could heard every word.

"Is he going to be ok?" A girl asked.

"He should be fine, just needs some rest and someone to make sure he takes it easy for a while. That was a pretty nasty bump he had on his head. I'm surprised he made it so far before passing out." The one voice answered.

A short time later I felt a liquid slip down my throat and I swallowed out of habit. Slowly it all faded out, and it was quite a while later, before I came to again. This time I managed to pry my eyes open, but it was dark. I moved a little and felt someones head on my hand. I looked down to see a mop of wavy, dirty blonde hair resting at my side. It looked like her hair... Always with the lightly mused look to it. I moved again surprised my head wasn't hurting. The person at my side stirred and raised her head to look at me. I saw her face and my breath caught. I'd recognize that face anywhere. I must be dead. That was the only explanation. Someone had to of killed me when I was walking. It didn't matter, though. If they caused me to be able to see her again then I bloody loved them. All that mattered now was the smile on her face.

"Hey, your awake." She whispered, "How are you feeling?"

Lifting my hand to her face and touching her soft cheek, I grinned. Relived when it didn't sink through. "I am brilliant."

"Does your head hurt?" she asked concern lacing through her voice.

"No." I answered. I was so happy to see her I doubt I would have cared even if it had felt like my head was being split open. "Where are we? What happened?" I guessed we were both dead, but where was still a mystery.

She tilted her head, "We're at Hogwarts. And the what happened part will have to wait." She said teasingly.

I looked at her confused, "Hogwarts? Are we ghosts or something?"

She giggled, "Not the last time I checked."

"But, you're dead." I said frowning.

She reached up and brushed her fingers through my hair, "I was," she sighed locking her beautiful bright blue eyes on my own. "But I'm not now, and I promise I'll tell you what happened when you are better."

I gave her a disgruntled look, "I'm better now."

"You sound like a five year old waiting for cookies."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, "I am, though." As an after thought I added, "Better, that is, not waiting for cookies." I looped a strand of her soft hair around my finger; twirling it.

She smiled, and shook her head, "Later, I promise." I sighed, "Fine you win," I agreed, I wasn't going to fight her when I'd only just gotten her back. "but I'm not going to forget."

"I don't expect you to. Now go back to sleep." I gave her a worried look and she immediately said, "I'll be right here." I nodded but pulled her up and onto the cot with me. If I was going to be able to sleep I was going to need to feel her presents. I pulled her close against me and wrapped my arms around her. As I started to drift off I knew everything was going to be ok. I didn't know what force I had to thank for Shay still being here, but she was and I wasn't going to lose her again. No matter what trials lie ahead...

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review. Oh, if you want to know what Shay looks like the link is on my profile. Also, This is kind of a preview of Draco and Shay's story, as you probably saw there was some things mentioned that weren't explained. In their full story, it will be. Promise. Anywho Thanks very much for reading =) I hope you liked it. =) **- AlainnRain**


End file.
